Hell's Playground
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: Kagome resides in Sunnydale and she is best friend's with Angel and the others. However, her life of happiness begins to crash down around her. The reappearance of an old enemy inflicts damage to her already crumbling life and she sinks into depression.
1. Chapter 1

**RESCUE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel**

Angel lay in his bed dying from Faith's poison arrow. Buffy and Kagome took turns taking care of him. The others were searching for a cure. Buffy left Kagome in charge of wiping the sweat off his face. Her cellphone rang and it was Giles.

"Hey Giles please tell me you have found something?" Buffy pleaded.

"Yes two cures; one is the blood of a slayer, the other is the blood of a Miko," he responded.

"Thank you," Buffy replied.

Buffy hung up and went back in the room. Kagome was sobbing on Angel's chest. Buffy touched Kagome's shoulder and the two collapsed in each other's arms crying.

"We have found the cures; one is the blood of a slayer and the second is the blood of a Miko, whatever the hell that is," Buffy consoled her.

"I am a Miko, I'll do it because he would never survive the guilt of killing the woman he loves. I'll need a favor call Tai he will be able to revive me once I save Angel," she instructed.

Buffy nodded and called the number Kagome gave her and told him the situation. Tai told Buffy he would show up at Angel's mansion in about ten minutes.

Meanwhile...

Kagome is trying to come up with a way to persuade Angel to take his medicine.

"I won't do it. I will not hurt you to save my worthless existence," Angel stated.

Kagome slapped him across the face and began to cry.

"What?" Angel asks confused.

"Stop talking about yourself like that. Your existence is not worthless," Kagome argued with conviction and shimmering tears falling down her cheeks.

"I am as a human I was a useless, drunken, whoring, layabout. As a demon I was an evil bastard and now I do not belong truly in the world of mortals or demons," he argued.

"What about Buffy? Huh? How do you think she would feel if you were dead?" Kagome countered.

"She and I cannot be together. She will find someone better who will make her happier than I ever could," he answered with blood tears falling from his own eyes.

"What about me? You are my friend and I do not want to see you die," she cried out. "Anyway my brother Tai is on his way and he will revive me," she pleaded.

"All right," Angel conceded.

Outside...

Buffy jumped at the sudden appearance of a man. Buffy could only stare at the man before her as he was the hottest man she had ever seen. He was seven foot four with dark violet hair which fell past his firm and toned ass. His hair faded to a lilac color at his bangs and the tips of his hair at the bottom. His eyes were light blue with flecks of silver making his eyes appear like frosted ice. He had three earrings in each ear. One pair had a green serpent with red eyes. Beside that was a pair of daggers. At the tips of his ears he had a stud with a scull and bones. He had a tattoo on his forehead which was a silver star with five colored points. He had on tight black leather pants and cowboy boots. He wore an army muscle shirt and a silver chain hung down on his chest. The pendant was a black dragon with ice blue eyes encircling a red pentagram. On his left arm he had a black dragon tattoo with one glowing red eye and one ice blue eye. He had rippling muscles and a sculpted chest.

"Yo. I am Tai," he greeted in his masculine voice.

"Hey," Buffy replied.

"I am Kagome's brother," he offered.

"You are related to Kagome?" Buffy choked out.

"Not by blood she is my adopted sibling," he answered smirking sexily.

Buffy nodded unable to make a coherent thought and the two stood outside anxiously awaiting events to unfold.

Inside...

Angel sat on the edge of the bed, he was determined to make this experience as enjoyable as possible for Kagome. He gestured Kagome to sit so she sat with her legs straddling his hips. He tilted her chin up and she looked at him questioningly. He gave her his patented sexy smirk and the butterflies began to dance in her stomach. He lowered his lips to hers and they gently kissed. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance and Kagome parted her lips. Their tongues began to battle for dominance and she let out a soft moan as he sucked on her tongue. His hands roamed her back and settled on her lower back. Kagome surrendered control of the kiss to Angel. He broke off the kiss and Kagome let out a whimper at the loss of contact. He chuckled and gently kissed her chin and softly drew his tongue along her ear. Kagome shivered softly and Angel drew her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it causing Kagome to loudly moan and he nipped on her ear causing her to mewl in pleasure. Angel licked and sucked on her neck and she let out a loud moan and arched her neck allowing him better access.

Outside...

Buffy turned to Tai as he had began chuckling. He continued to chuckle for a few minutes as he could smell his sister Kagome's growing arousal.

"What is so funny?" Buffy asked.

"I was just thinking how I am going to enjoy making fun of Kagome for the messes she gets into," he chuckled.

Buffy nodded not really understanding what Tai was talking about.

Inside...

Things were heating up between Kagome and Angel. Angel shifted to his vampire face and dragged his fangs from her neck down to err chest creating thin cuts and licking along them. Kagome let out another moan of pleasure and her body arched against Angel's hardened member. Angel moaned as he could feel her warmth through his tight pants and her short skirt and underwear. He sucked gently on her pulse point and then sunk his fangs into her. She softly mewled and he ground their hips together and Kagome arched into him. Their bodies both continued this dance seeking release.

Outside...

Tai caught the scent of both their arousals and wondered what the fuck the vampire was doing. He noted Buffy tensely waiting for this to be over. Tai decided with the Slayer so distracted he could answer his own curiosity and opened the mind link he and Kagome shared. He opened it as a video link so he could see and hear what was going on.

Inside...

Kagome vaguely felt Tai's opening of the link but she disregarded it in favor of the pleasure she was feeling. Kagome continued to arch into Angel as he sucked her blood. He ground his hips into her one last time causing them both to cry out as they found release. Kagome's heartbeat slowed and stopped as he suckled the last of her blood. A peaceful smile found its way to her face as she drew her last breath held safely in Angel's strong arms. Angel removed his fangs from her neck feeling completely restored.

Outside...

He carried Kagome's limp form out and set her on the couch. Tai regarded him with a smirk. Buffy looked between them but shrugged it off as a guy thing. Tai knelt beside Kagome and lengthened his fangs. He bit the opposite side of her neck and allowed the serum found in his saliva to enter her veins as he had done before.

"Oh my god. He is a demon," Buffy exclaimed.

"Uh yeah," Angel replied sarcastically.

"You feeling better?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," he softly answered his eyes watching Kagome.

Her heartbeat began and she opened her eyes.

"Welcome back Hime," Tai greeted ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Good to see you too," she replied.

She enveloped Tai in a hug and her and Angel shared a secret smile one that Buffy completely missed.

HimePrincess


	2. Chapter 2

**DEPARTURE and NEW BEGGINNINGS**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel**

Kagome and Angel promised to keep in touch, though he would be in L.A. They would always be friends. He had to leave because being near Buffy was too painful because of the clause on his soul. The new school year would be starting for Kagome, Buffy and the others. They are both sixteen and starting grade ten. Angel and Kagome e-mailed, instant messaged and talked on the phone regularly without Buffy knowing. She learned about his new business and the death of Doyle. Kagome told him the truth about her living situation and how her father's temper was beaten onto her body. Angel was furious and concerned but she reassured him she had places to get away.

Kagome was lying on her bed thinking of Angel, Cordelia and Wesley. Buffy burst in with an excited smile on her face.

"Kagome I've found it a way to get rid of the clause," Buffy screeched.

"That is great news," Kagome agreed.

They studied the spell and it was relatively simple his soul had to be given out of love and there was a simple chant. The spell had to be done during sex. Buffy brought up the subject of magic as a subtle hint and her and Kagome talked of Kagome's magic.

"Kagome you will have to do the spell, because we both know what will happen if I try, Angelus will return and we will fail" she pleaded.

"Buffy if I do this you better promise not to get mad at me me. I would hate to do this to help my friends only to lose them later," she replied.

"I promise not to hold it against you later Kagome," Buffy promised.

"All right," Kagome relented.

"Hooray," Buffy cheered hugging Kagome.

Kagome teleported to Los Angeles and carried the books for him to confirm the spell. They had sex and she chanted the soul and Angel's soul was bound forever. He hugged her and told her she was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She hugged him and told him he deserved to be happy and she hoped he finally would be with Buffy. She kept her growing feelings for him to herself. She returned home that night after they talked as they always had, and cried herself to sleep. She got up and went to school the next day and reported the success of the spell to Buffy. Buffy hugged Kagome and thanked her and they walked arm in arm to class. Buffy looked forward to Angel calling her never giving thought to how busy he might be with his job. Weeks passed and she began to get upset and in response she began freezing Kagome out. Kagome was alone in her room listening to Pink's CD "I'm Not Dead Yet." She heard her father storm in.

"Kagome get down here," he hollered.

Kagome walked downstairs and meekly stood in front of her father her powers spent. He lifted his arm and smacked her across the cheek, the smell of alcohol came off his breath and Kagome swallowed in fear as she knew she was in for it now. He roughly grabbed her right arm and she knew she was in for it now. He roughly grabbed her right arm and she knew she would have another bruise. He lifted her up by her arm and tossed her into the glass coffee table shattering it and the glass shards nicked her body. He began beating her sides and stomach with his fists. Her ribs cracked and he kicked her thighs and she knew bruises would show beneath her jeans. After a few more kicks he growled out,

"you are such a stupid useless whore."

He then stumbled up to his room and passed out.

Kagome lay on the floor that night she began to wonder if that was how everyone saw her and why she was always alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPINESS FOUND**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel**

A few months have passed and Buffy and Angel have been talking and have decided to take things slow. They still love each other but this time they want to take their time to build their relationship. Kagome has been dating a seventeen year old boy named Kei. He has long white hair and three earrings in his left ear. The first earring is a dangling black star, beside that is a red moon and on the top is a silver bat stud. On his right ear an earring with a very long dangling blue lightning bolt is seen. He has a very muscular build. He has a black panther on his right shoulder and a silver serpent surrounded by blue flames tattooed on his left wrist. He also has a scorpion tattooed on his back.

Kei has told Kagome he will wait until she is ready for sex. She often sleeps over at his house to avoid her father. Angel and her talk on the phone almost everyday. She told him about Kei and he congratulated her. He was glad she was finally becoming happy again.

That night her and Kei went to see the Notebook and Stephen King's the Mist. He took her out to a fancy Italian restaurant. There were beautiful rose shaped candles on the tables. They held hands and talked. He walked her home and kissed her good night. She walked upstairs and collapsed on her couch smiling happily for the first time in years. She began to feel that things may pick up. Her father would not return for a few days and her bruises from his last attack were beginning to fade. She stripped off her clothes and put them in the laundry. She headed to the private hot springs that none knew about not even her father.

She sunk into the comforting hot water and her muscles relaxed. She lay and rested her eyes for a few minutes. She then washed under the waterfall. She waded back and rested against the bank. She had used her favorite jasmine soap and she lay and felt the calm water. She slipped on a nightshirt and went to sleep. Her dreams for once were not full of nightmares and death.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE HELL OF BETRAYAL**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel**

Kagome and Kei had been going strong and it was their three month anniversary and they had plans for their celebration. That night Kagome planned to share her body with him as she felt ready. She showered with jasmine and put her hair up in a half bun with two frosted ice strands framing her face. She had on the necklace he had given her last month for their anniversary. It was a black choker with a blue dragon made of pure sapphire with red garnet eyes. She had a short black dress which was cut low in the front showing a little cleavage. There was no back and it started against her lower back. There were slits up both sides up to mid thigh. She headed out at 9:10 pm as they were supposed to meet at his place at 10:00pm. He would take her out to dinner at a surprise place then she was going back to his place and she would give him, his surprise. She arrived at his place at 9:45pm and let herself in with her key. She walked up to Kei's room and opened the door. She stared in disbelief and heart shattering pain at the scene before her. Tears were blinding her eyes as she saw her boyfriend and Buffy on his bed. They were both naked, clothes were thrown around the room. He was pounding into her and they were both moaning and groaning. Kagome ripped the necklace off; the symbol of the lie he had sold her and threw it harshly to the ground. A sob tore from her throat before she could choke it back and she ran from the room. Kei looked over just in time to see Kagome's back as she left and he missed the necklace shimmering on the floor. He shrugged and figured he would finish up with Buffy then go over and smooth things over with his girlfriend.

Kagome ran blindly through the streets. She tripped three times and each time wondered where the fuck all the vampires were when you wanted them. She would have gladly taken death to this pain but seeing as no angel of mercy had shown itself she struggled to her feet and ran blindly to her house. She tripped and rammed her arm into the door but that pain did not even register over the pain of her severed heart. Kagome opened the door and took off her shoes. She washed her hands and face in the kitchen sink. She then walked upstairs and lay on her bed holding her heart. She stared blankly at her ceiling not really seeing anything. Nothing made sense to her. 'How long had this been going on? How long had she been deluded into believing her life could be good? Why was Buffy doing this? Was she doing it solely to break her? As far as she knew Buffy and Angel were again an item was she trying to hurt him?'

The phone rang interrupting her train of thought and she ignored it as she was in no mood to answer it. The answering machine kicked in:

"Hey. Kagome here. Leave a message after the tone. Unless your a bill collector in which case you can just go..." the beep sounds.

"Hey Kags it is Angel. I was just calling to see how you are doing. I'll see you soon," he said.

Kagome began to sob harder and she began to feel her heart would never again be in one piece. A loud thump drew her attention to the window and she froze in fear. She saw a man she had never wanted to see again. The one man she had felt herself safe from as they were separated by five hundred years of space and time.

"Hey Kikyo thought you could escape me, huh," Inuyasha growled.

"I am not that undead bitch. I am Kagome," she brokenly yelled already knowing her powers were over extended from her spells to keep her friends safe from things the hell mouth had to offer.

"You can't fool me. You are Kikyo," he snarled.

She began to run and he chased. She reached the stairs, but he pounced at her forcing them both to fall. Kagome's left arm was pulled roughly out of joint when it impacted the railing and her ribs on the left impacted the edge of the final step with the additional weight of Inuyasha landing on her; both her left ribs and ankle broke. She let out a sob and tried to struggle. Inuyasha viciously chuckled:

"Now I've caught you Kikyo and it is time to discipline my inobedient Bitch."

He ripped off her clothes and his. She cried harder and increased her attempts to struggle but it was hopeless with her left arm useless and left ribs and ankle broken. She had absolutely no way to move him off of her as he was just too damn heavy and powerful. She sobbed harder as this would be the second demon man who had raped her because she resembled her predecessor Kikyo.

**Rape scene...**

He roughly forced her thighs open and she screamed as he roughly slammed into her over and over again sheathing himself in her to the hilt and spilling his seed into her. Blood was pooling on the floor beneath her.

**Rape scene ended...**

He collapsed on her three hours later and she sank into unconsciousness.

The next morning Kagome woke to find him gone and she rolled onto her stomach. She crawled painfully up the stairs and sank into the hot springs. She put her left arm back in joint and grabbed her fancy gold sword off its hook and used it to help her walk until her powers were able to heal some of the physical damage, however, if the emotional damage would ever heal was the true question. The sword is pure gold covered in diamonds and priceless gems. She hobbled downstairs and scrubbed the blood and other fluids off the floor and threw the dress out as it held to many nightmare memories.

**4 weeks later...**

Kagome went to the library and Buffy said nothing to her and she said nothing to her. After this she planned to go to the pharmacy as she had missed her period and she knew she had better find out if she was pregnant. She picked up the pregnancy test and before it was bagged Buffy walked in and saw the item that Kagome was purchasing. She filed this in her limited mind space for future use. Kagome walked home after tucking the bag in her purse. She opened the door to her house and walked up to the bathroom to take the test. She waited with dread for the results of her future. She looked down at the test and it told her she was pregnant, pregnant with the child of a man she despised. She walked up to her room and collapsed sobbing on the black silk carpet of her floor.

Answering machine recording does not belong to me it is from burn up W.


	5. Chapter 5

**FAITH**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel**

In L.A. Angel was currently being escorted to the police station by Kate. For aiding and abetting Faith he was being threatened with a cell that got plenty of sunlight. Faith turned herself in and Angel smiled that she may finally make steps to recovery. Buffy was busy throwing a tantrum and yelling at him.

"That is the problem between us you aren't trustworthy," Buffy stated.

Angel's face looked hurt then it flashed angry. Before Angel could reply Kagome's voice cut into the argument.

"Buffy what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

She ran to stand beside Angel glaring at Buffy.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sunnydale's resident whore. What did you run out of guy's to fuck in our town so you came here to get your fill?" Buffy taunted.

"Gee Buff it isn't healthy to talk about yourself in such a way," Kagome shot back.

Kagome turned her back to Buffy and she gently touched Angel's face.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah it has just been a long day," he replied.

"I am sure," Kagome gently replied.

"Were you trying to hurt Angel," Kagome growled out dangerously.

"Not that it's any of your business but he was holding Faith you know Faith," Buffy countered.

"I know Faith but I believe in Angel and I know he had a reason for whatever he was doing," she stated.

"Mind telling me what happened," Kagome gently asked.

"A monster attacked and blood got on her hands when she killed it. She was distraught so I was comforting her," he replied.

"She is playing you she can't change," Buffy yelled.

"I believe she can redeem herself," Angel spoke.

"Kagome you can't believe that," Buffy spat.

"If Angel believes that she can change so do I," she replied.

"Figures one whore would support another," Buffy spat coldly.

"Excuse me," Angel growled with barely contained rage.

"Not talking to you," Buffy replied snarkily.

"Get out of my city," he snarled his rage finally getting the better of him.

"See Faith wins," Buffy stated.

"Just leave," Angel replied.

Buffy left and Kagome stood back while Angel smacked the wall.

"Do you want to apologize to her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but later," Angel confirmed.

"You did the right thing about Faith and I would like to help. Do you think I can get into see her?" Kagome gently spoke.

"I will see what I can do but Kate is not in the mood to do me a favor right now," Angel said.

They headed back to Angel's office to catch up. Kagome firmly kept her fake smile in place so Angel would not be able to see the pain she was feeling. The pain that was slowly killing her spirit and making her closer to Kikyo then she ever wanted to be.

The next day Kagome went to see Faith and Kate escorted her to the cell. Kagome glared at Kate out of the corner of her eye as her treatment of Angel pissed her off. They stopped outside the cell.

"Faith visitor," Kate yelled before shoving Kagome roughly into the cell.

"Bitch," Kagome and Faith both bit out.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked angrily.

"You heard us. What is the matter? You can't take the truth?" Kagome inquired.

"You are asking for it" Kate warned.

"What's that I'm sorry I don't speak bimbo?" Kagome bit out.

"I do but I do not speak the frigid bitch variety," Faith snarkily added her commentary.

"Me neither I think we need Buffy and she could translate what Little Miss Stick Up Her Ass is saying," Kagome saucily taunted.

Kate lost it and jumped at Kagome. She grabbed a chunk of her frosted blue hair and yanked. Kagome grabbed Kate's hair in retaliation and pulled. The two began rolling around the floor of the cell. Kagome was on top of Kate scratching her face and four long nail marks appeared on Kate's left cheek.

"Bitch," Kate cried out.

Kate punched up catching Kagome's left cheek an inch from her eye.

"Go Kagome," Faith cheered.

Kate managed to maneuver her legs and she sent Kagome flying off of her and she landed against Faith. Faith grabbed Kate's arms and held them behind her and Kagome angrily punched Kate's face and her head snapped to the left on impact. Faith kicked Kate sending her rolling out of the cell. Kagome and Faith high-fived.

"We make an excellent team," Faith said.

"Yes we sure do," Kagome agreed.

"Guard," Kate hollered.

"Yes," he replied appearing after her call.

"Book Kagome and leave her in with this one," Kate said.

He booked Kagome and she was put in with Faith and she was given one phone call. She knew she would have to call Angel and boy would that be a fun phone call...Not really but he and Wesley were the only ones that could get them out.

"Angel investigations we help the helpless," Cordelia began.

"Hey Cordelia is Angel there?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"Yeah I'll go get him," Cordelia replied.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" Angel asked.

Kagome nervously bit her lip and tried to think of a way to tell Angel the situation without him flipping out.

"Uh Angel I need you to sit down and remember try to keep your temper in check," she began.

"I don't like the sound of this already," Angel replied.

"Um I'm with Faith in her cell," Kagome stated.

"Okay," Angel drew out, "that is what you went there for so I don't see the problem," Angel answered.

"I sorta got in a bitch fight with Kate and now me and Faith are sharing cell space," she mumbled incoherently.

"Beg pardon?" Angel inquired.

"I got in a bitch fight with Kate," Kagome finally spit out.

"You what?" Angel bellowed, "oh that was real smart. You are about as good at diplomacy as Buffy," Angel spat harshly.

"Don't ever compare me to that Bitch," Kagome coldly stated.

"If anyone is a Bitch it is you and you are pretty useless as well. You are apparently incapable of doing anything right,"Angel icily spat.

"Maybe you are right," Kagome stated in a monotone voice, "still I have some numbers for you to call so you can help Faith," she finished.

She gave him the numbers and he wrote them down.

"Well this is helpful I guess you aren't completely useless huh?" Angel joked as a way of apologizing.

"Glad you think so," Kagome dully answered.

She faked a laugh and he bought it never realizing that his words were killing her inside. If she kept going this way she would eventually surrender her whole soul to Kikyo. Kagome walked blankly to the guard and he took her back to the cell. The only evidence of her tears were six star shaped gems in her palm and she tucked them into her pocket. Her heart felt a lot worse then it had before she had come here and not for the first time she began to curse ever meeting Kei, Buffy, Inuyasha and more then any of them Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**RELEASE**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel**

Angel dialed the last number which was a lawyer the other two had come up with evidence that could get Faith out.

"Hello Sesshomaru here. What can I do for you?" a monotone voice replied.

"Kagome told me to call and you would be able to help us get a friend out of jail," Angel replied.

"Ah yes. I will come by your business today and we can look through the evidence my two associates already faxed me, they were the ones you called first," he answered in the same tone.

At 3:00pm they sat at Angel's desk sifting through the evidence that would free Faith. They were going to take the evidence to the police station tomorrow. They also were going to get Kagome out.

The next day Sesshomaru's dark limo arrived and he and Angel were driven to the police station. They were parked in the shade. Angel noted the cops took one look at Sesshomaru then their faces distinctly resembled an 'oh crap we are fucked' look. He realized this man must be a really famous lawyer. They sat at a desk with Kate and presented the evidence. Angel for his part could barely keep the snicker from escaping when he caught sight of the bruise and scratches on Kate's face.

The police finally realized they had lost their case and both Faith and Kagome were released. Kagome and Faith ran out of the building arm in arm. They walked to Angel's office. As soon as Sesshomaru and Angel entered, Sesshomaru found his arms full of Kagome.

"It is great to see you Sesshy," Kagome happily replied.

"That it is. It has been far too long little Miko. Kagura, Father and I request your presence for dinner tomorrow night," he replied.

"I can't wait," Kagome happily replied.

Angel wondered how come she had yet to grace him with her smile. She turned towards Angel as if reading his thought and smiled her dazzling smile which made him feel everything was all right. Oh how wrong he was because truthfully behind that smile not much of Kagome's spirit remained.

Angel walked over to Kagome wanting to apologize for what he said.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. What I said yesterday I was an ass. Can you ever forgive me?" he pleaded.

"Of course. Hey I can be hotheaded sometimes too. We are fine," she replied honestly.

Kagome enfolded Angel in a tight hug and he held her close to his undead heart. What Kagome told Angel was true they were all right. However, she, she may never be all right again. So she stood there for what seemed like an eternity holding onto the only lifeline she had to this world. However, she was unable to think how she could possibly survive Sunnydale with her father, Queen Bitch aka Buffy and all her followers there to make her life a living Hell. She knew while holding Angel she was safe, but once she was alone she feared she would never endure. So she hugged him to her for what may be the last time, because with the Hell she foresaw she realized she may not be long for this world. She was truly standing in Hell's Playground and the next move from either Sunnydale's side or L.A's may finish her for good.

The next day Kagome went to the Makai to have dinner with Kagura, Sesshomaru and his father. They caught up and enjoyed each others' company. She did not tell them any of the bad things that had occurred. They failed to notice she was slowly withdrawing into herself. This was not because they were inattentive but because she buried it behind a wall of false smiles and laughs.


End file.
